Checkup
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: When it's time for a medical examination, Dr. Yao gets a little frisky with Alfred. ONE-SHOT


**SO A LITTLE CHINA/AMERICA FUN IS JUST WHAT I NEED.**

Today was a big day for Dr. Wang Yao. He'd be doing medical examinations for all the hot football jocks from Forest High School in Ocala, Florida. He had done this many times before with younger boys, girls, women and older men but the excitement of fondling muscular, young high school studs got his dander up. He was an immigrant from China who came to America for the freedom he so richly craved. Also China's government was not the most tolerant of LGBT people

There was a particular young man that Wang most looking forward to seeing. Alfred F Jones. The boy was stunning. Rippling, bulging muscles, a face chiseled to perfection (and those glasses made him hotter) and a well sculpted ass. Wang had special plans for Alfred today. He was going to make the boy cum on the exam table today. Even make him beg for it, if the opportunity presented itself. Wang felt a thorough prostate exam should do the trick. But Wang needed to be careful. It needed to seem completely innocent. He could lose his job if Alfred knew that he was stimulating him on purpose.

The entire morning Wang sported a semi, handling all the beautiful young bodies. But his cock was hard as rock when Alfred walked in.

"Hey doc."

"Hi Alfred, how are you today?" replied Wang. He really had worked on sounding American.

"I'm good thanks. Just been busy prepping for the big game," said Alfred stripping off.

His body was shiny with sweat from the afternoon heat. Pungent, masculine odors emanated from the jocks sweaty body. Not that Wang minded. The stench only made him hornier. Alfred to realized he was pretty ripe and apologized to the doctor.

"No need to apologies Alfred. You're a 17-year-old boy. You all smell pretty bad." joked Wang.

"Haha! Tell me about it." laughed Alfred getting onto the exam table.

Wang went through the generic tests as quickly as he could, whilst Alfred talked about football. Finally, it came time for the prostate exam. Wang had done prostate exams on the other team members to. However, he was going to make Alfred's exam, a lot longer and a lot more stimulating.

"Okay Alfred, could you get on all fours for me? Knees wide apart?" instructed Wang

Alfred obliged. Alfred looked incredible. His muscles shiny and taught, legs wide open, head down. Wang wanted him so bad.

"You may feel some discomfort Alfred." said Wang snapping on some latex gloves.

"No worries man. I'm used to it," replied Alfred.

This spiked Wang's interest. Use to it? Did he mean use to prostate exams? Or use to having things up his ass? Wang decided to ask.

"Use to it? Do you use your anus sexually?" asked Wang nervously. "I ask with your sexual health in mind of course."

"Uh, yeah. I finger myself whilst I jerk of," replied Alfred nonchalantly. "That's not a problem, right?"

Wang couldn't believe how open Alfred was. Images of Alfred abusing his hole whilst he pumped his cock, ran through Wang's mind.

"Of course not," replied Wang. "Exploring your anus is perfectly fine. There's a lot more pleasure if you do."

"I know right," said Alfred "Oh, and by the way, I'll probably get hard during the prostate exam. Sorry about that dude."

"No need to apologize Alfred. It's completely normal."

With that, Wang lubricated his fingers and slowly inserted three fingers into Alfred's ass. Alfred whimpered, inhaling sharply. Wang slid his fingers along Alfred's sensitive rectum. Alfred gasped when Wang's fingers found his prostate. Wang began massaging Alfred's pulsing walnut. Alfred's muscles tensed as he began to moan. True to form, Alfred's cock was hard as a rock. Alfred continued to grunt and moan as his prostate was fondled. Precum trickled down the boy's cock as he got hornier and hornier. In fact, Alfred was pushing back against the doctor's fingers, clearly aroused. Wang was excited now. Maybe he could take this a bit further.

"I will need to pump your cock to examine your prostate in action," said Wang.

Immediately Alfred reached for his cock, obviously wanting to touch himself. But Wang pushed it away.

"Not yet Alfred. I need to examine your prostate whilst inactive for just a bit longer."

This was a complete lie. Wang loved seeing the hot jock like this. Whimpering, moaning, sweating and gasping. He wanted to make the young man crazy with lust. Have the boy beg to touch himself. Wang pushed harder on Alfred's prostate. Alfred roared with pleasure. His hand now on his cock. Wang stopped fingering the boy and grabbed Alfred's hand.

"I said no Alfred," said Wang sternly.

"I'm sorry doc. I can't help it. I'm sorry."

Wang grabbed some rope from the draw and proceeded to tie Alfred's hands to the clamps on the table.

Alfred looked up at Wang apologetically. The boy was completely humiliated.

"Okay buddy. Let's try this again." said Wang inserting his fingers into Alfred's ass again.

Wang continued to finger Alfred for another ten minutes. That's when the begging began.

"Doc, please. No more. Please!" cried Alfred.

"The exam isn't over yet Alfred."

"Then please let me touch my cock. Please. I beg you. Please. As a fellow man, have mercy. I need to touch my cock."

This was even better than Wang had expected. The jock was a begging for release. Whimpering, moaning. Wang was so glad he had done this. After, another five minutes of Alfred's whimpering and begging, Wang ran his fingers down Alfred rippling six pack, and grabbed his cock. It was already slick with sweat and precum. He massaged Alfred's sensitive cock head. Alfred's body trembled as it was pleasured from both sides.

Alfred was delirious with pleasure at this point. He wouldn't last much longer. Wang massaged the prostate harder and began pumping vigorously on Alfred's 12 inch cock. When Alfred was close, Wang let go of the boy's cock.

"No!" cried Alfred 'Please doc, please!'

"I'm sorry Alfred, this is how a thorough examination works. I'm going to have to bring you to the edge many times, before you're allowed to cum." said Wang, a devious grin on his face.

The jock whimpered in fear. He was a 17-year-old lad, with an immense sex drive. This was going to be torture. Wang continued edging the young man for 15 more minutes. The doctor knew exactly how to read Alfred's body, knowing exactly when he was on the edge, and when to stop and start pumping. Alfred begged and whimpered on top of every minute. He was insatiable. Wang would have done this all day if he could. But he had other patients to see. It was time he finish the boy of. But he wanted to hear more begging first. One last time he brought the boy to the edge and stopped.

"That's it Alfred, we're all done." said Wang.

Alfred groaned.

"Done? But doc, I need to cum!" cried Alfred.

"Can't you do that when you get home?"

"Doc please. I need to cum now. Please. It felt so good when you touched me. Please do it again." begged Alfred.

"Alfred!" exclaimed Wang. "I could lose my job for that."

"I won't tell anyone. I swear," said Alfred "I promise."

Without warning, Wang grabbed Alfred's cock and began pumping. He then inserted his fingers back into Alfred's ass. Alfred bucked in pleasure. In less than a minute, the boy couldn't take anymore. Waves of pleasure ripped through his body as he shot rope after rope of cum on the table and his muscular thighs. His eyes were rolled back in his head as his face contorted with pleasure. Powerful roars of ecstasy emanated from his mouth as his body tensed as spasmed as he rode the orgasm to an end. Alfred had never had such an intense orgasm in his life. Wang had never heard a man make so much noise before. Orgasm over, Alfred collapsed from his all fours position on the table, panting, sweating and wanting more.

**THE END.**


End file.
